Cabin Boy (Queen Anne's Revenge)
The Cabin boy was a member of Blackbeard's crew in 1750 during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Biography Early life Not much is known about the Cabin Boy's early life, but it is known that he took the life of piracy prior to 1750. It is unknown how this child joined Blackbeard's crew, whether it was that he was taken as prisoner or he was one of the recruits from the Captain's Daughter tavern. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge .]] The Cabin Boy would be treated decently by the other crewmen aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Later, the boy brought in a double-armful of swords for the crew to use in the [[Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge|mutiny aboard the Revenge]], led by Jack Sparrow. During the mutiny, the Cabin Boy fought against many of the zombie crewmen, like the Quartermaster. Jack and the crew almost took over the ship, until Blackbeard appeared on deck and hung them all with the ship's rigging. The Cabin Boy was let down, as well as the other crewmen, so that they witness the Cook's punishment. Whitecap Bay at Whitecap Bay.]] Soon, the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay for the hunt for a mermaid, which Blackbeard needed. The Cabin Boy was put into one of the longboats, along with Philip Swift, Scrum, Ezekiel, Gunner, Derrick and Purser. When Ezekiel realized that they were doomed, the Cabin boy asked if sharks would come, but Ezekiel explained that they were the bait for mermaids. When one mermaid appeared and sang to the crew, more mermaids came to their presence shortly before they attacked the crew. After the mermaids destroyed the longboat, Philip was able to save the boy as they swam back ashore. The attack wasn't for nothing as the crew successfully captured one mermaid. Later, the Cabin boy would join the crew that accompanied Blackbeard in finding the Fountain of Youth. He would be present in the journey through the jungles and swamps as well as when Blackbeard successfully attained a tear from the captured mermaid, whom Philip Swift named Syrena. Battle at the Fountain Blackbeard and the rest of the crew soon arrived to the Fountain of Youth, where they met Hector Barbossa and his crew and a battle started between two crews. During the battle, the Cabin Boy liberated Philip Swift from his bonds, calling it even from his saving at Whitecap Bay, as he continued fighting bravely against Barbossa's crew. The crew continued to fight against the British soldiers, until the Spaniard and his men arrived to destroy the Fountain. Barbossa was able to fatally wound Blackbead, and then claimed Blackbeard's ship, crew and sword as payment for his missing leg. As Barbossa left, the Cabin boy and the rest of the surviving members of Blackbeard's crew joined him. Serving Barbossa his old hat.]] Once the Cabin Boy and the rest of the surviving crewmen returned aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, they started to serve Hector Barbossa. The boy found Barbossa's old pirate hat and brought it to his new captain, who put it on before taking control of the Revenge. The boy then joined the cheering of the crewmen when Barbossa ordered the crew to sail to Tortuga. His further fate is unknown. Behind the Scenes *The Cabin Boy was potrayed by Robbie Kay in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *It is possible that this character is based on Louis Arot, a real-world French cabin boy who joined Blackbeard's crew in 1717 after the capture of La Concorde, a ship which would later become known as the Queen Anne's Revenge. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes & references Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Cabin boys